El primo de Manny
by Moon-9215
Summary: Manny vera al su primo, por el cual tiene sentimientos mas profundos, el primer yaoi d El Tigre
1. La visita familiar

Ola, aki reportándome con mi primer fic de El Tigre, en cual se presentan a algunos parientes de Manny. Es un fic yaoi así ke disfrútenlo.

El primo de Manny

Capítulo 1: La visita familiar

-Vamos, papi, están por llegar- adelantaba Rodolfo, alias el White Pantera, a su padre Granpapi, alias el Puma Loco, para que dejara de ser tan perezoso- debe estar todo listo para cuando lleguen ellos- agrego.

-Esta bien, Rodolfo,- decía Granpapi, desganado- no te pongas tan tenso, ni que vinieran el presidente y su familia-.

-¿Quién viene, Manny?- pregunto Frida Suárez, la mejor amiga de Manny alias El Tigre, mientras los dos veían la cómica escena de los dos adultos peleando.

-El hermano de Granpapi, Granpapa, y su familia- explico Manny a Frida- que son el primo de mi papá, mi tío Pedro y…- Manny hizo una pausa- mi primo Isaías (N/a: mi nombre XD)- dijo finalmente, dejando medio confusa a Frida.

-Y obviamente también son héroes y villanos- supuso la peliazul.

-Correcto, Frida- dijo el señor Rivera, pausando sus labores para preparar su casa para la visita de su tío y su familia- mi tío Leonardo es el famoso súper-villano el Ocelote Armagedon, Pedro es el súper-héroe el Lince Cazador, e Isaías es el súper-héroe El Gato-.

-Wow- dijo la pequeña mexico-americana ante la información- y ¿de donde son ellos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Son de Ciudad Fantasía- explico el anciano súper-villano- pero vendrán a visitarnos por el verano- agrego.

Un rato después, luego de mucho batallar para arreglar la casa, los tres Rivera y "la colada" Suárez ya esperaban la gran llegada de los otros familiares Rivera. Manny estaba más nervioso que los demás, y Frida era la única que se dio cuenta.

-Manny, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, conocía a su mejor amigo más que nadie y sabía que algo raro le pasaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No… nada, Frida… no me pasa nada- decía medio trabado el joven súper-indeciso, (N/a: Lo digo xke Manny aun no decide si ser un héroe o un villano) agradeciendo que Frida parecía no notar el súper-sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

-¡BUENOS DIAS, RIVERA!- grito un hombre muy musculoso y con un traje café, usando un brazalete de plata en la muñeca izquierda y con una mascara de luchador muy parecida a la del señor Rivera, solo que de colores plateado, azul y blanco, mientras abría la puerta pateándola.

----------------------------_Información de personaje_-------------------------

_Pedro José Rivera, alias el Lince Cazador_

_Edad 45 años_

_Fuente de poder su brazalete de plata de la rectitud_

_Sus poderes incluyen súper-fuerza, súper-velocidad, habilidad de vuelo y ver lo que para otros es invidente_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Hola, Pedro,- saludo Rodolfo a su primo- que bueno es verte de nuevo-.

-Hola, Rodolfo- saludo Pedro- que bueno es… ¡Manny!¿Enserio eres tu? Estas más grande de lo que recuerdo- saludo a su querido sobrino.

-Hola, tío Pedro- dijo el joven Tigre a su tío- ella es mi mejor amiga Frida- dijo presentando a su amiga- y ¿donde esta …?- no pudo terminar la oración por que entro a la casa un alto joven de piel morena, largo cabello negro hasta la espalda, atado en una coleta, ojos verdes, vestido muy sexy con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de manga corta de mezclilla, levando un medallón de oro con una joya amarilla con una línea negra en medio (N/a: Como un ojo de gato), y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho parecida a la que Manny tiene en el izquierdo.

---------------------------_Información de personaje--------------------------_

_Isaías Hexius Excelsior Daemios Meridian Eolo Rivera, alias El Gato_

_Edad 16 años_

_Fuente de poder su medallón de fuerza felina_

_Sus poderes incluyen más o menos los mismos que Manny, salvo por el hecho de que también puede disparar zarpas de energía y un ultra-rugido felino_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Papá,- empezó a decir el joven héroe- ¿Qué te he dicho de abrir las puertas de forma tan brusca?- pregunto molesto por la forma en que su padre entro.

-¿Qué puedo decir, mijo?- dijo el súper-héroe, encogiéndose de hombros- me gusta hacer una entrada triunfal- agrego, a lo que su hijo solo rodó los ojos.

-Ho-ho-hola, Isaías- dijo Manny nervioso.

-Hola, Manny- saludo El Gato a su primo- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto.

-¿Yo? P-p-pues es-t-toy b-bien- tartamudeaba el joven Rivera- ¿R-r-recuerdas a m-mi amiga F-Frida?- preguntaba nervioso, señalando a su amiga peliazul, quien saludo con la mano mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿No es la misma Frida cuyo padre y hermana te odian por que te creen mala influencia para ella, pero cuya madre y hermano te adoran por que piensan que eres lo único que evita que sea como su papá?- pregunto Isaías, dando a entender que Manny le había dicho todo acerca de su amistad, y cuando Manny asintió, Isaías tomo la mano de Frida para estrecharla- mucho gusto, mi primito nos ha contado mucho acerca de ti, su mejor amiga-.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Frida, contenta de haber empezado con el primo de Manny con el pie correcto.

-¿Y donde esta el viejo Leonardo?- pregunto Granpapi a su sobrino- a ese viejo buitre no lo he visto en todo el rato-. Pedro e Isaías solo se miraron uno al otro y, para extrañeza de todos menos claramente Granpapi, empezaron a contar en reversa desde el cinco y luego del uno, hubo una gran explosión en la pared y un anciano pelón de barba larga puntiaguda con una armadura de hierro con brazos y piernas grandes con un casco en el cual sobresalían unas orejas en forma de ovalo entro a la sala con un montón de obras de arte obviamente robadas en las manos.

-_-----------------------------Información del personaje----------------------_

_Leonardo "Granpapa" Rivera, alias el Ocelote Armagedon_

_Edad 68 años_

_Fuente de poder su corbata de hierro del juicio final_

_Sus poderes incluyen su súper-armadura que aumenta sus habilidades naturales y lo protege de todo daño_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡NUNCA ATRAPARAN AL OCELOTE ARMAGEDON, BOLA DE TONTOS!- grito triunfal antes de reír malvadamente. Al menos hasta que Pedro tomo las obras de arte.

-Gracias por dármelas, papa, ahora las devolveré- dijo- Rodolfo, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto a su primo.

-Con gusto, Pedro- le dijo Rodolfo- ustedes pónganse al tanto mientras no estamos- le dijo al grupo, antes que los dos adultos salieran por el hoyo que Granpapa hizo en la pared.

-¡Leonardo!- grito emocionado Granpapi.

-¡Jorge,-grito emocionado Granpapa- viejo gusano!, ¿Cómo haz estado?- pregunto.

-Muy bien, querido hermano- dijo el anciano súper-villano- ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?-.

-Ah, tu sabes,- empezó a decir Granpapa- robos, estafas, que mi hijo arruine mis planes malvados, cosas así-.

-Si, se como es eso- dijo Granpapi- los hijos son unos aguafiestas- agrego mientras rodaba los ojos, a lo que los dos ancianos empezaron a reír.

-Mientras ellos ríen, vamos al centro comercial- dijo Isaías a Manny y Frida, a lo que los dos aceptaron gustosos, solo que Manny un poco más nervioso- Granpapa, tío Jorge, iremos al centro comercial, volvemos más al rato- dijo en un tono tan bajo que no fue de sorprender que su abuelo y su tío abuelo no lo escucharon- esta bien, nos vamos- dijo finalmente.

-"Ay, no,-pensaba el joven Tigre- en el centro comercial con Isaías, solo, excepto por Frida, espero que nadie note que estaré nervioso"-.

Y así, los dos jóvenes Rivera y la amiga Suárez viajaron al centro comercial, sin saber todo lo que les esperaban.

Continuara …

Ojala les haya gustado el primer episodio de mi fic, nos vemos en el primer episodio, dejen reviews, saludos a todas las masas. HASTA LA PROXIMA XD.


	2. El exnovio de Isaías

Para empezar me disculpo por no actualizar antes el fanfic, en segundo les traigo el segundo capitulo de "El primo de Manny". Disfrútenlo.

El primo de Manny

Capitulo 2: El ex-novio de Isaías

Ya habían llegado al centro comercial de ciudad milagro, y empezaron a buscar a donde ir y Manny no superaba su pena por estar con su primo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entre Manny, Frida e Isaías habían comprado casi todo en cada tienda del complejo y Manny no superaba su pena por estar con su primo.

De allí fueron a comer a la plaza de comidas… y Manny no superaba su pena por estar con su primo.

Claro que la diversión no les duro a los tres jóvenes.

De un momento a otro, fueron atacados por la Cuervo Negro y su familia, la Parvada de la Furia.

Pero al temible trío de villanas se sumaba otro trío conformado por una anciana bien flacucha, con una armadura negra con rosa que recordaba a un flamingo, una mujer muy guapa, cuyo traje negro con rojo simulaba un petirrojo, y un muchacho que parecía apuesto y con un traje negro con azul parecido a un halcón.

Isaías frunció muy molesto el ceño al ver a este último.

-PARVADA DE LA FURIA- grito Frida-¿Quiénes son esos tres fulanos?- pregunto.

-Esos "tres fulanos" como tu los llamas son nuestros parientes de ciudad fantasía- aclaro Guajolota

_--Información del personaje--_

_Sra. Aves, alias La Flamingo Negra_

_Es la matriarca de los Aves, al ser hermana mayor de Guajolota._

_Así como su hermana menor salía con Puma Loco, ella también estuvo a punto de casarse y fue abandonada en el altar por Ocelote Armagedon._

_--_

_Srita. Roxana Aves, alias Petirrojo _

_Hija de La Flamingo Negra, era novia de Lince Cazador, hasta que este la dejo al conocer a su esposa, por lo que ella lo desprecia._

_--_

_Alister Aves, alias El Halcón Zafiro_

_El único hombre de la Parvada, era novio de El Gato, hasta que este rompió con el harto por que siempre destruía la ciudad para impresionarlo._

_Aún así, el sigue afirmando que Gato sigue loco por el, al grado que aun suele decirle cosas lindas._

_--_

-Isaías- dijo el Halcón mientras volaba hacía el Gato- se que me extrañaste, ¿no es así, lindura?- dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

-Si digo que no, ¿entonces entenderás que lo nuestro se acabo?- pregunto el súper-felino enojado, mientras quitaba el brazo de su acosador de su cintura.

-Ah- le dijo Buitrila a Petirrojo-¿con que este es el joven del que Alister siempre nos habla?-.

-Ah, ¿enserio?- dijo sarcásticamente Isaías- ¿y ya les dijo que hace tres días que rompimos?

-¿Tres?- preguntaron prácticamente todos.

-Si hace poco- contesto Isaías.

-Pues ahora probaras nuestra… VENGANZA- dijeron los seis Aves, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Qué tiene esta familia con la venganza? –pregunto Frida.

-Cuando lo sepas, avísanos- dijo Manny mientras Isaías asentía.

Fue cuando Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón, y se oyó el rugido de un gran gato.

-EL TIGRE- grito al transformarse.

Isaías por su parte, arranco la gema de su medallón, la lanzo al aire como una moneda, cuando la gema, al llegar al aire, se convirtió en un círculo con el mismo diseño de la gema, Isaías dio una maroma hacía el centro del círculo, y al atravesarlo y aterrizar llevaba puesto una playera negra con chaleco de safari, unos pantalones y botas vaqueros, guanteletes, una mascara con diseño gatuno, un látigo atado a su cintura a modo de cola de gato, una pañoleta en el cuello y la gema de su collar como hebilla de cinturón.

-EL GATO- grito por su parte.

Y Frida como siempre al emocionarse por las transformaciones intento lo mismo, olvidando que ella no tenía poderes.

Y así empezó la pelea, pero los que pelearon más acaloradamente eran la linda ex-pareja del Halcón Zafiro y El Gato.

Halcón lanzo varias garras proyectiles a Gato, y este en respuesta cruzo los brazos, y al descruzarlos dos haces de luz se dispararon de sus manos hacia Halcón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Manny.

-Son zarpas de energía- dijo Isaías- y esto es mejor- agrego antes de lanzar un súper-rugido, parecido al que usaba el Tigre I.

Los Aves fueron lanzados impulsados por el rugido del Gato.

-VOLVERE, GATO, Y CUANDO LO HAGA SERAS MIO LO QUIERAS O NO- grito Alister, antes de caer junto a su madre, abuela, tía abuela, tía y prima en un camión de la policía- VENGANZA- gritaron los seis Aves.

-Si, claro, seré suyo cuando Granpapa y el tío Jorge sean súper-héroes en lugar de villanos- dijo sarcásticamente Isaías, mientras quitaba su gema de su lugar como hebilla, deshaciendo la transformación por completo.

-"Si- pensaba Manny- nunca será suyo por que planeo que sea mío"-.

-Lo que me recuerda-dijo Alister-salúdame a tus padres-.

-Claro-le contesto El Gato.

Ya con la Parvada de Furia en manos de la policía, los dos Rivera y Frida fueron a Casa de Macho, donde sus padres y abuelos los esperaban.

-¿Dónde habían estados, niños?- pregunto una mujer de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos cafés, sumamente guapa.

--Información del personaje--

_Dolores "Lola" Rivera_

_Edad: 42 años_

_Es la mamá de Isaías, que a diferencia de María, no se divorcio de Pedro ya que pudo tolerar que su marido fuera el Lince Cazador._

_Así como María fue Plata Peligrosa, en su juventud Lola fue "Diva Divamita" cuya fuente de poder era su diadema de latón Kaboom._

_--_

Mientras Manny y Frida inventaban miles de excusas ridículas, Isaías decidió ser honesto.

-Fuimos al centro comercial- confeso el joven Gato- y allí nos topamos con la Parvada de la Furia- explico.

-Ah, enserio- dijo Lola-¿y como esta Alister?-pregunto a su hijo.

-¿Alister?- pregunto María-¿hablas del chico con el que me contaste salía Isaías?- pregunto a lo que los cuatro Riveras de ciudad fantasía asintieron.

-El "salía" en pasado es la palabra clave- dijo Granpapa, dejando a Granpapi, Rodolfo y a María extrañados.

-Isaías lleva ya tres días de haber terminado con el- explico Manny.

-Terminado, ¿Por qué?- pregunto White Pantera- si hacían linda pareja-.

-Si, pero me tenía harto los daños que el causaba para impresionarme- dijo El Gato.

-Ay vamos, cariño no era tan malo- dijo su mamá- el hizo cosas muy lindas- agrego.

--Flash Back with Narration--

El Halcón Zafiro escribe en un corazón gigante algo.

"Como la vez que escribió en un corazón "A2 e IR para siempre" entiéndase "Alister Aves e Isaías Rivera para siempre""

"Si, y lo escribió justo en el volcán, haciéndolo hacer erupción"

Justo en ese momento el volcán hace erupción.

--

-Oigan, ya es tarde- dijo Rodolfo mirando su reloj- creo que es hora que se vallan a dormir- les dijo a los tres-.

-Esta bien papá/ tío Rodolfo/ señor Rivera- dijeron Manny, Isaías y Frida al mismo tiempo.

-Los tres dormirán en el cuarto de Manny- dijo María a lo que los tres asintieron, claro que Manny más nervioso.

-"Ay, no,-pensaba Manny- dormiré con Isaías, solo espero que no me ganen los nervios"-.

Continuara…


End file.
